


First Date

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Juicy couture tracksuits exist in the DB universe and Yamcha and Tien have a matching set.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Juicy couture tracksuits exist in the DB universe and Yamcha and Tien have a matching set.

Deep breaths- That’s what Yamcha’s mind was repeating as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was sporting a white button down with a dark blazer and slacks, his hair slicked back into a neat ponytail. He’d never been fond of first dates but even he couldn’t completely understand why he was so anxious at the prospect of his first official date with Tien. He’d known the man for over 20 years and though it was their first “official” date, it most certainly was not the first time they’d spent alone together, just the two of them. But still Yamcha couldn’t shake the tremble from his hands, the queasy feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was the fact Tien had booked them a date at an intimidatingly fancy restaurant that had thrown him for a loop or maybe it was that Tien told him he could stay the night if he wanted. Though Yamcha knew he simply meant he could crash just as he had done one hundred times before, his mind still wandered… All that would have to wait for later, though. If he didn’t get going he would be late. With one final appraisal of his outfit in the old mirror hanging at the end of his hall he turned on his heel, heading for the front door.

* * *

Tien watched himself in the mirror, a grave expression on his face. He’d replaced his typical look with a slightly more “date night” appropriate outfit and he was not terribly sure about it. The white button down and tie felt almost claustrophobic against his throat, though he supposed that might have had more to do with the bundle of nerves currently wreaking havoc on him, but it was too late to turn back now, Yamcha would already be on his way- and he didn’t want to turn back. He’d been in love with Yamcha for years, this evening was a long time coming, all things considered. Bulma’s voice was still wringing in his mind “He loves all that kind of stuff- he was always a show off, so yeah, book somewhere fancy and get a nice suit- he’ll love it.” When Bulma had secretly cornered him at the last Capsule corp party he’d been unsure about her idea at first but the more he thought about it he supposed she would know better than anyone, especially himself, given his complete lack of romantic history. So he did his research locating a nice (albeit pricey) restaurant in the city that sat at the base of the mountain he called home. If being with Yamcha meant occasionally having to put on uncomfortable clothing to go to a fancy restaurant he could live with that. Now his only task was trying not to pace a hole into the floorboards of his farm as he waited for his date to arrive.

* * *

Smoothing his hands down the front of his dark pants, Yamcha took a deep breath as he stopped just outside Tien’s front door, working up the nerve to finally knock. Before Yamcha could even reach out to the old timber door Tien was swinging it open- Yamcha found himself almost jumping back in surprise. “Oh, sorry.” Tien said sheepishly, standing back so Yamcha could come in. 

“No worries.’ Yamcha found himself laughing awkwardly as he made his way into the little old farm house. He knew Tien’s home like the back of his own hand at this point, the familiar smells, where they kept the spare blankets- after all his years of visiting the small house it had started to feel more like home than anywhere else. “So, how has your day been?” He hadn’t seen Tien in a week and the first thing he asks is banal small talk? Yamcha shook his head lightly as he made his way into the kitchen, tying to get rid of the uncomfortbale air surrounding them both.

“It’s been fine. How about you?” Tien answered passively, following behind Yamcha.

“Yeah, mine was fine…. Also.’ Yamcha hated how awkward he sounded, as though Tien were some neighbour he was exchanging forced pleasantries with. But with his nerves he supposed it was better than nothing. Pulling one of the old chairs from the table Yamcha sat down, laying his hands flat against the wooden table top.

“Would you like some tea?” Tien was standing somewhat awkwardly near the stove, fidgeting with his tie. Yamcha decided the idea of having something to hold in his hands as a distraction would be nice, “Thanks.” he gave Tien a small smile, looking him over. He couldn’t help but to be a little taken aback at his outfit. A suit and tie was not something he’d expect to see Tien in. Noticing Tien’s eyes on him he cleared his throat- “You look nice.” Though he really did think Tien looked nice, he also didn’t really look like Tien, but he wasn’t going to say that. 

“Do you think so?” Tien asked earnestly, eyes watching Yamcha’s face closely.

“I mean, I think you’d look nice in a juicy couture tracksuit, but yeah, of course I think you look nice.” Tien looked as though he didn’t exactly understand what Yamcha meant by that, his face scrunching in confusion but he nodded nonetheless. “You look nice, too.” he offered, “ But you always look handsome, so-”

“You think I’m handsome?” He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out so loudly, echoing through the otherwise quiet house. His hope that his nerves would calm down on the drive out to Tien’s farm were evidently in vain- 

“Yes, uh, I’ve always thought you were handsome.” Tien stuttered, heat rushing into his cheeks. A nervous giggle broke from Yamcha’s throat as he clasped his hands together- “Really?” he could feel his own cheeks staining to match Tien’s- 

“Of course.” Tien answered gruffly, turning back to the stove. Yamcha meant to tell Tien he felt the same, but his train of thought was derailed when he noticed the clock over Tien’s shoulder- if they were to make the booking they’d probably have to leave right away, no time for tea or awkward prattle. Letting out a deep sigh, Yamcha spoke up- “If we want to get there on time we should probably leave now.” In all honesty the idea of going to a stuffy restaurant didn’t exactly sound appealing to him at all, but Tien had put in effort booking the place, so the least he could do was buck up and enjoy it.

Turning to look at the clock himself, Tien followed Yamcha in letting out a sigh, “I suppose you’re right.” Turning the stove off, he made his way back toward Yamcha offering him a hand to stand up- a small part of Yamcha want to laugh at the fact such a small gesture from Tien could make his heart skip a beat, but instead he simply placed his palm against Tien’s, letting Tien pull him to his feet. They stood still for a moment just looking at each other. As handsome as Tien looked, seeing him in a tie just didn’t feel right- without thinking Yamcha let go of his hand, reaching out to undo Tien’s tie- Once it was free, he undid the top few buttons of Tien’s shirt, a small smile resting on his lips as he patted Tien’s chest, “That’s better. Much more you.”

Tien met Yamcha’s smile with a slightly perplexed look- “I thought you liked it?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“I did. But I like you being comfy a lot better.” Yamcha answered honestly. “Tien, I hope you know you don’t have to go out of your comfort zone to try and impress me. I’ve been in love with you for going on twenty years. I really don’t need anything more than your company.” The look on Tien’s face was somewhere between confusion and relief, his big calloused hands reaching to take Yamcha’s, giving them a tight squeeze- a smile finally cracking his lips.

“So, should we get going...?” He asked Yamcha, raising a brow. The tight bundle of nerves that had been pulsating all day finally seemed to ease in Yamcha as he looked up into Tien’s eyes- “What do you think about staying in?” He asked, quirking a brow back at Tien. 

“That sounds perfect.” Tien let out a deep breath, before Yamcha could say anything else Tien loosened his grip on Yamcha’s hands, reaching back to the nape of his neck. He pulled Yamcha’s tamed locks free from their confinement, shaking the dark waves out with his hands. “That’s better. Much more you.” He smiled. 


End file.
